1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of reducing leakage current and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Researches on flexible thin film transistor (TFT) display substrates have been actively carried out. A flexible TFT display substrate employs soluble TFTs such as organic TFTs and oxide TFTs which are suitable for printing processes or ink-jet processes.
Soluble TFTs are classified into top-gate type TFTs having a gate electrode provided on a semiconductor layer and bottom-gate type TFTs having a gate electrode provided below a semiconductor layer. A top-gate type TFT may have a structure in which source and drain electrodes are provided below a channel to be connected to the channel. In such a soluble TFT, current may leak through the channel without an off-operation of the gate electrode.